


an apple a day

by katiesaygo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash February, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, Clary has already met Kira’s dad. They hadn’t talked, and he hadn’t known who she was since she was just swinging by his classroom to pick up Simon after his lecture was over, but for the sake of calming her nerves, Clary was counting it. (Simon was not. Something he had very helpfully mentioned when she grilled him for info on Mr. Yukimura.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	an apple a day

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'au: mundane' square on my femtropebingo card!

Technically, Clary has already met Kira’s dad. They hadn’t talked, and he hadn’t known who she was since she was just swinging by his classroom to pick up Simon after his lecture was over, but for the sake of calming her nerves, Clary was counting it. (Simon was not. Something he had very helpfully mentioned when she grilled him for info on Mr. Yukimura.)

But today was the real thing. Mr. Yukimura was guest lecturing at her school, in _her_ class, and the stars had really aligned to make this happen because it just so happened to be the class proceeding her bi-weekly lunch date with Kira. Naturally, her girlfriend had suggested the three of them go out. 

Clary had agreed, of course. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to meet Kira’s dad. She’d just never been in a relationship this serious, never gotten to the ‘meeting the family’ stage. It was an unfamiliar ritual to her, and with the unfamiliar came the nerves.

Plus, Kira’s own first meeting with her mother and Luke had gone beautifully. No surprise there. There wasn’t a soul on this Earth that could resist the charm of Kira Yukimura. Clary knew from experience.

The day of their planned get together, Clary payed careful attention to Mr. Yukimura’s lecture, in case she was really grasping at straws conversation-wise later and needed something to fall back on. He turned out to be just as interesting as Simon had assured her he was in his full-time class and the only times she got distracted were when she thought of Kira, something hard to avoid with her father a few rows ahead of her.

When the class came to a close, her nerves were all but gone. The text from Kira that lit up her phone just as everyone else was filing out of the room swept the last of her doubts away: ‘ _Don’t worry, babe. I know he’ll love you just as much as I do!_ ’ followed by four of Kira’s favorite sparkly heart emojis. 

“Mr. Yukimura?” she says as she approaches the front desk, smile tentative. “Or can I still call you Ken?”

He’s still getting his things in order when he says, “Ken’s fine. It’s nice to finally meet you, Clary.” 

When he looks up he’s smiling back at her and Clary reaches forward to shake his hand, a sigh of relief huffing out of her.

“We actually met once before, sort of. My friend Simon Lewis is in one of your classes.”

“Ah,” he started, looking skyward as he thought, “Simon Lewis. Smart—funny—but a little odd.”

Clary smiles fondly, “That’s him.”

A moment of silence passes between them and Clary startles when Ken leans forward to say, “Actually, I’m glad Kira’s a little late, I’ve got some _great_ stories—”

“Dad!” Kira yells, marching into the classroom just in time, “Don’t you dare!”


End file.
